


The Lost Prince

by Ikajo



Series: The Lokasenna [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Avenger assemble, Loki Is Good, Odin is a good dad, Tesseract, The Norns are mean, Thor is a good brother
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-04
Updated: 2018-10-04
Packaged: 2019-07-25 02:21:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 15,099
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16188089
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ikajo/pseuds/Ikajo
Summary: Loki has come to Midgard in search of the long lost treasure of Odin, the Tesseract. In doing so he draws the attention of SHIELD and its heroes. Yet the Trickster doesn't seem to have any malicious intentions, so what is his goal and why is he looking for the Tesseract.





	1. Looking for the Cube

The students were sitting at the fountain chatting when the man approached them. He was tall, slim and extremely good looking. A gently mischievous smile curved his lips. Black hair framed a face so fair it almost looked transparent. His green eyes were a bright and deep colour. To the students they seemed to shine with a light from within.

“Excuse me”, the voice smooth and had a strange hook to it, “I'm looking for a cube this size. It is very important. It is blue and gives off light. Have you heard anything about it?”

The students wanted nothing more than to please this man, but they could only shake their heads. Never had they heard of such cube.

“I guess that would be to easy... thanks anyway.” With those words the stranger was gone, and the students forgot him immediately. Which of course was the stranger's intentions.

Loki sighed deeply as he trudged along. How was he supposed to find something so small hidden on Midgard? It could be anywhere. He really wanted this over with so he could return home.

The cube was powerful. It generated energy that could be harnessed for many things. Would the mortals recognise it for what it really was? Or at least sense it unconsciously? Loki thought of Odin's vault with its many valuables. Could the mortals have collections of valuables and relics? Probably. Now he only needed to find out where.

 

XOX

 

Doctor Bruce Banner stood in the abandoned temple. The soggy night of the jungle crept on him. A few locals were also in the temple. They hoped he might be able to help them with their ailments. When he could he did. For the moment he was safe, staying in the small village while helping provided him with cover.

He had knelt in front of a woman with a small child in her arms when the strange young man entered the temple. Without any regard for the people there he approached a mural. Everyone stared at him. His clothing was odd, and he seemed to glow slightly in the dim light.

“That could be the cube...” the young man said. “Maybe if I can get closer?”

“Erm...”, Banner began.

“Oh, don't mind me”, the young man said. “I have no interest in mere mortals.” Still studying the mural, the youngster flicked his hand and a stone moved across the floor towards him. Banner felt his jaw drop. The stone was big and heavy, yet it grated on the floor, moving on its own. The woman in front of him whimpered in fear.

With light feet the young man climbed on top of the stone. Still ignoring everything else he studied the mural.

“That _could_ be the Tesseract I suppose... but if it is, is no longer here...” the young man mumbled and sighed deeply. With a green shimmer he vanished. Bruce Banner swallowed hard. It seemed like he would have to stop hiding no matter how he felt about it.

 

XOX

 

It was a pretty statue he supposed. The white marble woman held a cube aloft in her hand while stone clothing left the cold body exposed. Tony sighed, Pepper was better at this kind of thing. This was an antique and quite valuable because of it. Part of a private collection lent to the museum. The director stood in attendance at his side, staring in awe at Tony Stark.

“Hm... I wonder”, the voice startled Tony and he was shocked to see a young man at his side. He was even more surprised when the man addressed him. “Do you think this could possibly be the Tesseract?”

The what now? He _had_ heard that word before. From his father maybe? Without waiting for an answer, the stranger began climbing the statue. He made it seem effortless and he looked almost weightless. Seating himself on the statues arm he studied the cube. Poking it, tapping on it and rubbing the stone.

“This isn't the Tesseract either!” the youngster exclaimed. “How can you humans have so many depictions of the cube yet knowing nothing about it?”

Jumping down and landing on light feet in front of Tony. Backing away from the stranger Tony tensed. But the man didn't bother him, he just walked away without a second glance.

Hands shaking slightly while taking up his phone, he called the only one he could.

“Coulson? Yeah, it's me. Could you contact Fury for me? I think there is something he wants to know.”

 

XOX

 

Fury looked around at the people gathered around him. He wasn't sure how much he trusted them, but he had to do. Agent Romanoff was leaning against the wall, watching. Barton was hiding near the roof of the building. It was a strange assortment of people at the table. One was Tony Stark, billionaire, genius and a lunatic who flew around in a suit of metal. Sitting next to him was Bruce Banner who surprisingly had contacted them on his own. On the other side of the table sat Steve Rogers, the one known as Captain America.

Stark opened a holographic video and showed it to them. The image was slightly blurry and there were no sound. Yet they could all see the strange young man climbing up a statue looking at a cube shaped object. Seemingly disappointed he jumped down without concern.

“This is the fifth footage I have found of him”, Stark said. “I don't know if he has been anywhere else.”

“He was in India”, Banner said quietly. “A small village, in an abandoned temple. He looked at a mural. He also moved a large stone without touching.”

“Wait, are you saying he used his mind or something?” Stark asked.

“I don't what he did or how.”

“What is he after?” Rogers asked. “Do we have any idea?”

“He mentioned something called the Tesseract. You know what it is?”

“It was used to create weapons during the war. I saw it drop into the ocean.”

“So, it is lost?”

“Not quite”, Fury said. “Shield retrieved a few years ago and has taken care if it since. It is well protected. If this intruder wants the Tesseract we need to show him he won't get it.”

 

XOX

 

Interesting, Loki thought. It was pure coincidence he had decided to follow the stylish man. He had seen a flicker in the man's eyes when he mentioned the Tesseract. Good thing that. No one noticed him of course. It was a small feat to disguise himself as one of these people but oh so more effective it was to turn into a small fly. Who took notice of an insect? He carefully stayed in the corner.

The one-eyed man reminded him of Odin. Maybe they had some similar habits as well. As soon as the one eye left the room, oblivious to tiny Loki-spider, he headed to the basement. Just as Loki had hoped, the one eye shared habits with Odin. Neither could help but check on things once the object had been mentioned.


	2. Lies breeds lies

Finally, he would be able to go home. Loki discarded the disguise and looked around. The room was cramped and dirty. No one had been there for a while it seemed. Yet, Loki was a master of trickery and deception. He could tell most of it was purely for show. Just like the very obvious case on the furthest wall. Just the right size for the cube.

He knew that the case was fake. Instead his eyes were drawn to a seemingly discarded metal suitcase lying on a table. Everything about it shouted it wasn't important. So of course, Loki knew that it was very important. He went to the table and opened the case.

“Now that's curious.”

 

XOX

 

Giving Tony the reins to their security system was probably not the wisest decision. But they had all agreed it was the best solution. It had been simple to install the programme that gave Jarvis access to the system. That way the A.I. could monitor everything and alert them to problems. Tony was having a good conversation with Banner when Jarvis gave alert.

“ _Sir, there has been a breech. Do you want me to show you the feed?_ ”

“Fire it up, Jarvis.”

They all turned to look at the screen. Silence filled the room. A small space meant for storage showed. By a table holding a suitcase was the strange young man. He seemed to inspect the suitcase case and then angrily threw the suitcase across the room. They all jumped when it crashed into the wall with unexpected force. The thing went into pieces.

“Jarvis, can you lock and secure that door?” Tony asked slightly panicked.

“ _Already done, sir._ ”

“Let's go see who our guest is then?” Fury said coldly.

 

XOX

 

He knew the Tesseract had been in that suitcase. And not that long ago, the residue was still strong. Loki swore. Destroying the suitcase hadn't been enough to calm him down. He went to the door only to discover it was locked. Something was holding it in place. Loki sighed deeply. He was not Thor who could smash through a door like this with his hammer.

So, he waited. As he had anticipated he was soon collected and brought before the group of people he had seen before. Only one of the men were new. The handcuffs annoyed him but wasn't an issue.

“Sit!” the one eye said in a demanding voice.

“Sure”, Loki said and seated himself on a chair.

“Who are you and who do you work for?”

“I doubt my answer would mean much to you, mortal.”

“Just answer the damn question.”

“Very well. My name is Loki Odinson of Asgard and you could say I work for fate.”

“Your name is Loki?” fancy man said. “Like, from Norse mythology?”

“Well, they are not really accurate but yes.”

“Why are you looking for the Tesseract?” one eye asked.

“It belongs on Asgard, within the vault of Odin. I've come to take it back.”

“So, you found the case and took it?”

“Please, I _am_ the god of lies. I saw through that little trick. The suitcase however did contain the Tesseract but do so no longer.”

“So, you stole it?” blonde guy asked.

“You can't steal something that is already missing. The Tesseract was stolen before I came here.”

 

XOX

 

Odin, the All-Father and king of Asgard, was deep in thought when Thor entered the great hall. At the moment it was empty except for the two of them. His footsteps echoed as he moved towards the throne. Studying his father Thor could detect signs of concern and worry in the elderly face. The All-Father raised his head when his son approached, the lines of worry deepening.

“Father”, Thor said. “You called for me. What do you wish to speak to me about?”

“It is about your brother”, Odin answered in a heavy tone.

“Loki? What about him?”

“Loki has travelled to Midgard.”

“To Midgard? That’s surprising. I wonder why he did not ask me to join him. Are this the reason you called for me?”

“It is his reasons for going that worries me. He cloaked himself from Heimdall and left through one of his secret passageways. After arriving on Earth, he didn’t bother hiding himself anymore. Heimdall sent word to me that he had seen and heard Loki say he is looking for the Tesseract.”

“The Tesseract? That has been lost to us for many centuries, why would he be looking for it now?”

“I know not and that’s worries me. We have never spoken to Loki about the Tesseract and its significance. I fear for what he might do if he finds it. And I fear he might be working with our enemies.”

“Father”, Thor protested, “Loki is mischievous yes, but he is not evil. You are speaking of treason.”

“I love both you and your brother”, Odin said. “I know how my words sounds like. That is why your mother isn’t here. It is possible your brother is being manipulated or deceived, go to Midgard and find out the truth.”

“How will I know the truth? You know Loki, he is a master of words.”

“Yes, it burdens my heart, but I need you to steel your heart toward your brother. Show him no kindness nor mercy until he tells you the truth.”

Thor grimaced. He cared deeply for his little brother, if he had a choice he would rather that Loki would come to no harm. Yet, he understood his father’s concerns. Loki was deceptive and couldn’t help but cause mayhem. He thrived on it. Why was he looking for the Tesseract? There was only one way to find out.

 

XOX

 

It had been decided that Loki should be transported to the helicarrier until they could figure out his motives. To their surprise the captive was very cooperative and even courteous. He was sitting on the floor in a small aircraft they called the quinjet. The woman and arrow guy were flying the plane while the other three kept their eyes on Loki. Who was softly singing a lullaby from his childhood. The words were in Asgardian which sounded similar to Old Norse. A sudden burst of lightning and thunder made him jump and fidget.

“Scared of little thunder?” fancy man mocked. Loki didn’t answer at first. Normally he didn’t have an issue with thunder. It was usually Thor’s doing after all. But he could still remember the fright the storms used to give him as a small child. Another roll of lightning followed by thunder, closer this time. Loki shrunk and tensed, feeling like a little boy caught in the woods during a violent storm.

“You are scared!” fancy man said triumphantly. “Don’t you have a thunder god or something?”

“Thor is my brother”, Loki mumbled, “but surely he wouldn’t come to Midgard…”

“Thor is your brother?” the man they had addressed as doctor said. “I guess the myths has gotten quite a few things wrong…”

The woman and arrow man gave a startled shriek as _something_ landed with a thump on the quinjet’s nose. A man. They saw him clearly in one blink, the next he was gone. Before anyone could react the door to the jet flew open and a man stormed in. His long blond hair soaked by the rain, the beard bristling slightly from electricity. In his hand he held a large hammer. Loki quickly got to his feet.

“Thor!” he called, wanting to reassure his older brother. He was not prepared for the icy glare he received. His brother’s face was filled with anger.

“LOKI!” Thor roared. “WHERE IS THE TESSERACT?”

“Wha..? I don’t know. What is…?” before Loki could say anything else Thor grabbed his collar and slammed him into the plane wall.

“Where is it!” Thor yelled.

“Thor! What has gotten into you?”

“Don’t play games with me!” Thor lifted his hammer threateningly. “Where is the Tesseract?”

Loki looked at his brother with dismay and sadness. Green eyes meeting blue. “Are you going to zap me?” he asked in a hurt voice. Guilt flickered in Thor’s eyes and he lowered his hammer.

“Uh, hello?” fancy man said. “Could we not have a fight in the small plane in the middle of the air, please? I think most of us prefer not to crash, yes?”

Thor took a deep breath, still holding Loki’s collar as he turned to the mortals. “You have a cell where you are going?”

“A cell?” Loki protested and was once again slammed into the wall. He growled at his brother, mentally making a note on how his brother would pay for this.

“I’m sure we can arrange something”, fancy man said. “But maybe you should stop slamming him? He looks like he wants to murder you.”

“I’m sourly tempted at the moment”, Loki growled. “Brother, you will regret this.”

“Be quiet, Loki”, Thor said releasing him. “You are in enough trouble as it is. Do not make it worse.”

“I have done nothing!”

“If you had done nothing, why would the mortals hold you prisoner? And why would you let them when you can easily escape such bonds they put on you?”

The mortals looked surprised and stared at Loki who smiled apologetically. With a movement he removed the handcuffs and gave them to blonde guy.

“I have my reasons”, Loki said innocently. He didn’t say that he was secretly happy that Thor had come. No matter the reason why, Loki always felt better with his brother around.


	3. Regrets

Tony set Jarvis to monitor Loki through the cameras in the small room. There was only one door and it was heavily secured. Thor had warned them that Loki could escape easily if they did not take precautions. The young god paced the few steps the room allowed before sitting down on the bed, fuming. Tony turned off the feed and turned to the god of thunder himself. Thor was also pacing, anger and worry etching his face. They had called each other brothers but did look nothing alike. Both was tall but that was all. Thor was even taller than Loki, blonde and muscly. Loki was thin, lean and looked almost fragile in comparison.

“So, let me get this straight”, Fury said leaning on the table. “Your father is Odin, king of Asgard, and he sent you down here to stop Loki, who just happens to be your brother.”

“Aye”, Thor answered. “Loki has always tended to cause chaos and mayhem. It worries me and my father why he would suddenly seek the Tesseract. Energy emitted from him that was reminiscent of the cube, that’s why I thought he had gotten to it.”

“But he hasn’t”, Rogers said.

“So it would seem.”

“Can’t you just take him back to your place?” Banner asked, looking nervous. “Wouldn’t that be the easiest solution?”

“I fear it wouldn’t do much good. He has not yet committed a crime, so he wouldn’t be imprisoned beyond his rooms. And those would not hold him long. He would only sneak away again. It is better to keep an eye on him here and see what he tries to do.” Thor explained. “I do apologize for putting this burden on your world however.”

“You are sure this is the only way?” Tony asked, and Thor nodded. “Then we better work together to keep things under control. Jarvis will monitor your brother for now.”

“Maybe we can go talk to him”, Rogers suggested.

“I suggest we wait, he is _not_ happy at the moment”, Tony said. “I don’t know about you but I’m starving. If I’m going to confront an angry god I rather do so on a full stomach.”

They all chuckled at that. Thor smiled sadly. “Yes, I do agree we better let my brother calm down before talking to him. Food sounds good.”

 

XOX

 

He carefully deactivated the monitors before entering the room. The young man they called a god was sitting on the bed. The black hair spilled across his face, a small circlet of gold held it in place. When the door opened the man looked up. Joey held the glass in one hand and tried to look relaxed. Curiosity was plain in Loki’s eyes. He eyed the agent with an unabashed interest.

“Here”, Joey said. “Thought you might be thirsty.” He handed over the glass. The young man took it and looked at it.

“Thank you”, he said and drank greedily, quickly emptying the glass. Joey took it and placed it on the side table by the door. He watched and waited. In an attempt to the distract the young god he began asking a few simple questions. Not bothering to listen properly to the answers he looked for the signs he needed. After about ten minutes he saw what he was looking for.

“Do you know where the Tesseract?” Joey asked, trying to keep his tone friendly. Loki shrugged.

“Honestly, I have no idea”, he said rising to his feet. “I thought for sure it was in that basement and the suitcase. But someone had stolen it already. Probably only a day or even just a few hours earlier.”

“I see”, Joey asked and smiled when the young god suddenly stumbled and began to wobble.

“By the Norns”, Loki groaned. “What…” His eyes widened as his mouth was covered by a large hand. Then the first painful convulsion hit him. Joey kept his hand in place as the man collapsed on the floor. He cradled the god in his arms and continued to muffle the sounds escaping from Loki. Convulsion after convulsion raked through his body and each time he tried to shriek in pain and agony. The agent could tell that if the young god had not been weakened already he would never been able to hold him down. Feet scraped against the floor and fingernails dug into his hand, but Loki couldn’t do anything.

“You see, what I gave you is a powerful poison. It doesn’t taste anything and is colourless. There is no antidote. Maybe someone could survive if kept alive until the poison has run its course. But I doubt that.” Joey spoke in a soft, conversational voice. “Usually we would only use a few drops. That’s quite enough to kill a human. But we figured that it was better to believe your story, so we filled the whole glass with the stuff.”

Loki’s movements began to still and his breathing turned erratic. His green eyes were clouded by pain and confusion. He still struggled feebly, yet when Joey let go of him he fell to the floor without a sound. The agent stroked his cheek with affection.

“It is nothing personal”, he said. “But we can’t let you expose us. It is a pity though. You really are quite the beauty.” Leaning closer he whispered in the young god’s ear. “Hail Hydra.”

The door closed behind him, leaving the dying young man sprawled on the floor.

 

XOX

 

The group had finished eating and was heading to Loki’s room when Jarvis spoke up.

“ _Sir, the monitors in Mr. Loki’s room has been disengaged._ ”

“Shit! Can you bring them online again?” Tony said.

“ _Certainly sir, it will only take a couple of minutes._ ”

“You don’t think he has escaped?” Rogers said. Thor furrowed his brows. He was not sure Loki knew how to handle mortal technology. His brother was quite intelligent, with time he would probably figure it out.

“We will find out soon enough”, he said. “Let us hurry, friends.”

The monitors got back online as soon as they reached the door to Loki’s room. To their dismay there was still an issue with the camera.

“But he is still in there?” Tony insisted.

“ _I do believe so, sir. However…_ ”

“What?”

“ _I only detect very weak vital signs and they are growing weaker rapidly._ ”

“Jarvis, get that door open!”

Seconds later the door swung open and they all looked inside. Thor’s heart almost stopped at what he saw. Loki lay sprawled on the floor, his face so pale it looked almost grey. There were no movements. With a cry of despair Thor ran into the room to his brother. The room was cramped but he could still sit on his knees at Loki’s side.

“Loki!” he shouted. “Loki, come on! This isn’t funny!”

“ _Sir_ ”, Jarvis voice said. “ _His heart just stopped._ ” Thor went cold, he began shaking his brother’s body while crying out his name. Without hesitating Steve Rogers entered the room and began pounding on Loki’s chest.

“What are you doing?” Thor said angrily.

“Trying to save his life”, Rogers answered calmly and continued pressing down on Loki’s chest. From time to time he would lift the young god’s head upwards and blow air into his mouth. Then he went back to pressing with his hands. In the meanwhile, Romanoff and Barton contacted Fury about the situation, Banner insisting that Loki would need immediate medical attention.

“ _Sir, I detect a small heartbeat in Mr. Loki_ ”, Jarvis informed Tony but they all knew he wasn’t safe yet. Scoping up Loki in his arms Thor hurriedly followed the agents so that they could help save his brother’s life.

 

XOX

 

It was a quiet group that watched over Loki from the other side of the glass window. A monitor beeped. Banner was worried about how weak Loki’s heartbeat was. Sweat trickled down the side of his face and he would convulse without warning.

“I don’t know what else we can do”, he said biting his thumb.

“Keep him cool”, Thor said. “The cooler the better, if we are lucky his magic will be able to heal him.”

“But what happened?” Steve said looking at the pale boy on the bed. “He couldn’t have done this to himself.”

“His symptom is similar to a poisoning”, Banner said. “But how he was poisoned, I don’t know.” The temperature in the infirmary was lowered significantly. A cold waft swept through the door before it was closed.

“Brrr”, Tony said. “That’s like, really, really cold. Are you sure he will feel better like that?”

“It is in his nature”, Thor said. “He has always handled cold better than heat.”

“But you are different?”

“Loki and I, we are brother’s. Sons of Odin. However, Loki is adopted.”

“Adopted”, Steve mused. “So, you are not related by blood.”

“It is a bit more complicated than that”, the god of thunder said. “When my parents took him in, they preformed a ritual that tied him to us by blood. So, he is both blood of the Aesir and blood of the Jotun. It is the blood of Jotun that gives him more resilience toward the cold.”

“Okay, that’s interesting”, Tony said. “Now what is a Jotun and why is it special?”

“Jotun are giants. They live in the realm of Jotunheim. A thousand years ago my father travelled to their realm in hopes of buying the other realms peace. He only needed enough time, so I would be old enough to wield my hammer and use my powers.” Thor told them. “As he was negotiating with the king of the giants he by chance saw one of them carrying something small. When he was allowed to look at it he saw it was a small baby boy. No larger than a human babe. For a giant, he was a runt of a runt. They intended to kill him.”

“What!” Banner exclaimed. “They were going to kill a baby?”

“Aye. My father felt the same way”, Thor said. “Then he came up with an idea that would both save the baby and buy peace with the giants. He offered to take the baby of the giant’s hands in exchange for a thousand years of peace. Not thinking much about it the giants agreed. Peace was sealed, and Loki’s life was saved. We love him no less because he is of Jotun heritage.”

Tony was counting on his fingers and mumbling to himself. He seemed to try to figure something out. “Hey, point break”, he called to Thor. “You said this was a thousand years ago?”

“Aye.”

“How long can you people live?”

“A few thousand years, around five I think.”

“And are you older than Loki?”

“Somewhat, yes. A century or so.”

Tony started mumbling again, deep in thought. Then he looked at Thor in shock. “He is a teenager?”

“A teenager?” Barton scoffed. “Thor just said he is a thousand years old.”

“By our standards, that’s old”, Tony agreed. “But in comparison to the Asgardians he has to be fairly young. Right?”

“Indeed, that is so”, Thor agreed. “By Asgardian standards Loki has barely begun reaching manhood and only just about left boyhood behind. Many would still regard him as a child.”

“So, we have an Asgardian teenager who for some reason came to Earth looking for some sort of treasure. Then we captured him, or rather he let us capture him. And now he has been poisoned.” Tony summed up. “Am I the only one who thinks this is kind of crazy?”

“I think I need to talk with my brother”, Thor said his voice turning heavy. “I can only pray to the Norns that he will survive.”

There was nothing they could say in answer to that.


	4. Brothers' Bond

His whole body was hurting. It burned and seared. He wanted to scream yet couldn’t. A huge hand pressed down on his mouth. Whispering. Mocking. Tears streamed down his cheek. Once more he was a small child. Having been encouraged to join in on a game in the forest he had suddenly found himself alone. Rain had started to fall, slowly drenching him. For hours he had walked aimlessly. Calling and shouting for anyone to hear him. His mother, his father, Thor and Heimdall. He had even called for Tyr who didn’t like him. In the end he had sat down on the damp floor in the forest. Crying and crying. He had felt abandoned. Hunger drained him, and the sound of stalking animals came closer. He was going to die. There was no doubt.

Suddenly a great beast had emerged from the bushes, barring its teeth to the young prince. It rushed at him with open jaws, moments before it snapped its mouth shut at his throat a blinding light struck. The beast tumbled across the floor. Warriors rushed over with spears and began attacking the monster. Big, warm hands lifted him. Confused by fear and exhaustion Loki had looked into the eye of his father. By Odin’s side stood Thor looking like he had been in a fight. Tyr walked past and nodded to the king before joining his men. Loki began crying again. Harder than before. Odin cradled him close and mumbled soothingly while stroking his hair. It was unusual for their father to show so much concern. But Loki could hear the relief in his father’s voice. He could feel the trembling hands and hear the beating heart. Knowing that Odin had feared for him and his safety made him feel warm inside. Even as it made him cry even harder from exhaustion.

“Let’s get you home, my boy”, Odin had said. “Your mother is worried sick.”

 

XOX

 

“Father…” Loki’s voice was so faint Thor wasn’t sure he had heard it at first. “Father.” Stirring slightly the boy started crying softly. “Father…I’m scared… where are you…mother, Thor… Please…I want to go home…”

“Shhh”, Thor whispered and stroke his brother’s hair. Loki was still slightly feverish, but his magic had finally started the process of healing him. Thor knew his brother would pull through. Yet, guilt ate at him. This was without any doubt his fault. He had insisted they put his brother away.

“Thor?” A hand tugged at him weakly. Big green eyes looked at him. They were scared and tired. Gently, Thor lifted Loki slightly and hugged him carefully. His brother grunted in pain.

“Did I hurt you?”

“My whole body hurts.”

Thor stroked Loki’s back and whispered quietly like when they were kids. Loki let his head rest against Thor’s shoulders. His breathing was still laboured, and he was pale. Tears started falling again. The wetness spread, Thor didn’t comment on it. He had not seen his brother cry for many centuries. Loki was usually in complete control of his emotions and could hold his composure even in the most extreme situations. That he was crying now meant that he truly was in pain and horribly scared. In that moment Thor decided to go against their father’s wishes. Instead of being cold to Loki, he would open his heart to his little brother. He was certain that in this state the boy would respond better to warmth and love than to coldness and accusations.

 

XOX

 

“Do brother’s really act this way?” Tony asked as he observed the two brothers. He drank deeply from his cup of coffee. “I was an only child so I have no idea.”

“I’m not sure how others act”, Rogers said. “But maybe this is normal in Asgard?”

“Maybe”, Tony agreed. “Seems like our little thief really is a child after all.”

“Should we really be listening in on them?” Banner asked. “It seems personal.”

“We have no choice”, agent Romanoff said. “Loki came here with a purpose and we need to find out what that purpose is.”

“And what to do about it”, agent Barton added. They looked at scene quietly for a while longer. It seemed to take several minutes before Loki had calmed down. His breathing had also become more stable. The brothers sat quietly for a while, not looking at each other. Finally, Thor spoke up.

“Brother, I really need to know who you are working for”, he sighed.

“Why do you even ask that question?”

“Because you wouldn’t have known about the Tesseract unless someone told you. And I know it wasn’t father. Please, Loki. Just tell me.”

“By the nine realms!” Loki exclaimed exasperated. “I was ordered to come here by the Norns!”

“The Norns?”

“Yes, the Norns. You know, Urd, Verdandi, Skuld. Those three. The goddesses of fate. They said that the Tesseract had to be brought back to Asgard and that I was the one to do it.”

“Why would they ask you to do that?”

“Ask them!” Loki huffed. “I assumed they had informed father and that he would inform you.”

“You hid yourself from Heimdall”, Thor said accusingly.

“Because they told me to. I had to use one of my secret pathways to get here and I thought that was why they wanted me to cloak myself.”

The two brothers became quiet again. The black haired young god was fuming with anger, red spots was visible on his still pale face. Blonde and big as he was, Thor looked guilty and confused. Uncertainly he took Loki’s hand in his.

“You stupid oaf”, Loki muttered. “Why couldn’t you just have asked me from the beginning. Instead you go slamming me into walls and lock me up. What had I done to deserve that?”

“Well”, Thor said innocently. “It was that one time with the snake.”

“You were the one who asked me to make the snake!”

“It was a very beautiful snake. I still don’t understand why you wouldn’t give it to me.”

“Jormungand is large enough to encircle the nine realms you idiot! How was you supposed to keep him as a pet?”

Tony couldn’t help but laugh at their conversation, the others joined in his mirth. They watch the two young gods keep bickering about past mischiefs and adventures. A thousand years is a long time, Tony thought to himself as he listened. You can experience a lot of things if you live such long lives. Good and bad things. It probably had an impact on the bonds you had as well. Suddenly Loki began coughing heavily and shuddered in pain. Thor immediately held his shoulders.

“Are you alright”, he asked his little brother.

“I was poisoned”, Loki remarked. “It would be remarkable if I was alright.”

“How did you get poisoned in the first place? You are the god of lies, you can usually see through any deception.” Thor poured a glass of water and offered it to his brother. Green eyes looked at the glass and then shook his head in refusal. Clearly wary.

“I rather not”, he muttered. “The poison looked no different and tasted no different from water.”

“Still, shouldn’t you have been able to see through it?”

“You really don’t understand the nature of lies, do you?” Loki mused. “Maybe because your compulsion to always be completely honest and frank.”

“You make it sound like a bad thing.”

“The truth can be a hurtful thing”, the young god of mischief shrugged. “And sometimes the truth is used to tell a lie.”

“That doesn’t answer my question. How did they manage to poison you?”

“Actually, Thor. The answer is in those words. A man came to my room and offered me something to drink, saying he thought I might be thirsty. There were no lies in his words and as I said, it seemed to be just water.”

“Still…”

“By the Norns! You had left me there for four hours without anything to eat or drink! So, I didn’t think to much about it. Have ever before a Midgardian poison had _any_ effect on me? Or you?”

“Loki…”

“Shut up. I want to sleep.” Loki turned to his side, rebuffing Thor stubbornly.

“I know you won’t be able to…” Thor said soothingly. “You are right. Midgardian poison wouldn’t normally be a concern. I’m sorry. I’m just tired, okay. It has been a hectic day. One of the mortals are a healer, he could take a look at you. Alright? You know you will feel better!”

 

XOX

 

It had taken Thor a while to coax Loki out of the infirmary. But, in the end Loki had to admit defeat. His brother knew him far to well. He would never say it, but it was very reassuring to have Thor by his side. Thoughts hunted through his mind. Why hadn’t the Norns told Odin about Loki’s mission? And why had Odin sent Thor to be so aggressive? There was no point in dwelling on it to much. He was seated in a chair and a squat man sat down in front of him. The man had dark circles under his eyes, he seemed tense. Loki could detect hints of anger in his eyes. Curbing his curiosity, he let the man check on him.

“You are healing remarkably well”, the man noted. “Do you know how much poison you were given.”

“It is nothing remarkably about it, just my seidr”, Loki said. “My memory is a bit hazy but I’m sure he said they usually only use a few drops.”

“And how much did they give you”, blond guy asked.

“I’m sure he said the whole glass was poison.”

“He nearly killed you”, Thor said bitterly. “And I am at fault.”

“There is no point in claiming guilt now”, blond guy said. “We are also responsible for this.”

Fancy man walked in through the door with metal cylinders in his hands. He placed them on the nearby table. The cylinders had different colours and markings. Fancy man picked one up and offered it to Loki.

“It is soda”, he said. “I figured you might want something to drink. With these, no one could have put poison in them.”

“I’m good.” Loki said stubbornly. He eyed the cylinder suspiciously, annoyed at his rebellious throat longing for something to drink. Fancy man seemed to have noticed. He put the cylinder back on the table.

“You can choose one for yourself if you want, it doesn’t matter.” he said. Loki picked up a cylinder, eyed it and handed it to the man.

“You drink first, fancy man.”

“Fancy man?” fancy man laughed. “I’m guessing that’s me. See guys, I’m the fancy man.” He pointed at one of the others. “Who is he then.”

“Blond guy”

“And he?”

“Arrow guy.”

“Wow, you really picked some neat nicknames for us, huh”, fancy man said. “Still, I would prefer if you just used my name. Tony Stark. You can call me Tony.”

“My name is Steve Rogers”, blonde guy said.

“I don’t mind being called arrow guy. It is kind of nice.”

“Don’t be stupid. His name is agent Barton and I am agent Romanoff.” The red-haired woman pointed to arrow guy and herself in turn.

“And I am Bruce Banner”, the healer said. “You don’t seem to have any lasting issues from the poison. But if you can eat and drink something, I think you should.”

“He sounds almost like mother”, Loki noted. “She also always tells me to eat something.”

“That’s because you are to thin, brother!” Thor laughed. “I recall you liking sweets, maybe I can find some for you.”

“I’m not a child, Thor, that will be soothed by a warm blanket and a sweet.”

“So, you don’t want to eat anything sweet?” Thor teased. “Because I’m sure there might be some.”

“Then what are you standing there for. Go get them!”

Thor laughed, squeezed his shoulder and followed agent Romanoff through the door.

 

XOX

 

Normally, it was really boring watching someone eat. Yet, Tony found himself following every movement the young god was making. Romanoff and Thor had returned with several pastries. The older god had then started pushing the cakes on his younger brother, insisting he would eat. With a defeated look Loki had eaten four plates before snapping and throwing a pastry in his brother’s face. Earning a surprised yelp and then a roaring laugh. Then the mischievous god had picked a pastry on his own and eaten it with contentment. And then a few more.

“You Asgardians can sure eat”, Tony noted. “Must be all those millennials weighing on your brains.”

“You should see how my brother usually eats”, Loki said, smiling wickedly. “Once he and Volstagg had an eating competition. I think they ate three boors, two chickens and a side of beef each. All while downing mead and ale like they tried to swim in the stuff. In the end Volstagg won because after eating all that, he complained he was still hungry and asked for dessert.”

“Loki…” Thor complained.

“No, no, brother. Let the mortals here about your glorious feats. Including your epic defeat. Surely you want them to know you spent the next three days in your bed with stomach pains. While getting your hair braided in beautiful little braids with flowers in them.”

“ _You_ were the one who braided my hair”, Thor said accusingly. “You even put ribbons in my hair.”

“That bothered you?”

“Of course it did! Everyone laughed at me!”

“Despite the fact that you prior to this had worn a wedding dress pretending to be Freya so you could get your hammer back?”

“I didn’t have a choice! And you talked me into it!”

“I know”, Loki laughed. “You are so gullible it is almost cute.”

Thor shook his head and sat down on the floor. The young god chuckled and placed the empty plate on the table. Tony had listened to their bantering with increasing amusement. May the sky help him, he _liked_ Loki. He stretched his arms and relaxed in his chair. Fingers at his shirt buttons made him jump. To his surprise Loki was unbuttoning his shirt, the pale face alive with curiosity.

“You don’t need to wonder, I am a man”, Tony said trying to sound unabashed. Loki didn’t answer, instead he kept unbuttoning the shirt until the arc reactor came into full view. With careful fingers he prodded the reactor. The green eyes were wide and there was almost a hungry look.

“Erm…”

“You might as well let him, Stark”, Thor laughed. “Loki is notoriously curious about just anything and he don’t stop until he has been satisfied. It is easier to just wait him out.”

Barton swallowed a laughter and Rogers smiled kindly. Ah, yes. The curious one-thousand-year-old child.

“It is an energy source”, Loki said fascinated. “A strong one at that. Why would you need one?”

“Well, one reason is to power this metal suit that I have. It is like a full body armour I built.”

“And the other reason?” Tony shuffled under the intense green eyes.

“There are shrapnel in my chest, small pieces of metal”, he said uncomfortably aware of the other’s eyes on him. “Without this the shrapnel would eat its way to my heart and kill me.”

“Why not just remove the metal?”

“It is a complicated procedure. One I might not survive.” Tony ruffled the young god’s hair and earned an irritated huff. “This is the easier solution for now.”

Loki straightened his hair and studied the reactor intently, muttering to himself. Narrowing his eyes, he stretched his hand forward and the air shimmered. Suddenly his arm disappeared in a ripple. Tony’s breath caught as he felt the arm in his chest. The others had half risen. Only Thor’s calm demeanour made them still and sit back down. Loki withdrew his hand and placed something on the table. Small, sharp, pieces of metal. Shrapnel. Once again, the young god pushed his hand through the air into Tony’s chest, taking out even more shrapnel. Again, and again, and again. Making the pile increase in size. At last he took out the smallest pieces and placed them on the table. Without much concern he then opened a can of soda and drank.

“How did you…” Banner stared in astonishment. “Tony are you alright?”

“I feel like someone punched me in the chest, but yes I’m alright.” They all eyed Loki who didn’t seem to care.

“Loki’s seidr is second only to the queens, our mother”, Thor explained. “He has done similar things for me in the past.”

“And now you owe me a favour”, Loki said and blinked at Tony.

 

XOX

 

Steve watched as Loki got up from his seat and walked over to Thor. The young god had passed the last hour by playing with the shrapnel he had extracted from Tony’s chest. The metal had fused together and now looked like a ferocious dragon. Without any hesitation Loki snuggled himself into Thor’s chest, half hugging his brother with his face buried in his neck. After a short moment he had fallen asleep. Thor placed an arm at his brother’s waist, unfazed.

“So, is this how brothers normally interact in Asgard?” Tony asked. “Because this looks very intimate to me.”

“Nay, friend”, Thor answered in a hushed voice. “You seldom see this kind of intimacy even between lovers. Especially in view of others. But I anticipated Loki would act this way.”

“You did?” Steve said surprised.

“Aye. For some reason Loki has always ended up in the middle of chaos. No matter if he started it or not. More than once he has ended up in danger. Afterwards he would always seek comfort. Usually from our mother, sometimes from father. Between me and father he tends to choose me.” Thor stroked Loki’s hair gently. “There have been a few centuries since he did this. The poisoning must have rattled him pretty badly. Otherwise he wouldn’t do this. He is to proud.”

“You two are really close”, Steve noted, speaking softly.

“Aye. We were closer as children, but at times like this he still wants to be pampered.” Thor said.

“He is still a child”, Barton muttered.

“Leave him alone”, Natasha flicked her hair. “He probably downed enough poison to kill a whole army. If I survived that, I would also feel vulnerable.”

“I would hate to make you wake him”, Steve said. “But if he could tell us anything about the person who poisoned him it could protect him in the future.”

“Ask him later, Rogers”, Tony said. “The kid has had a rough day. Let him sleep.”

The others agreed, looking at the exhausted face of Loki, Steve concluded they were right. Thor was mumbling some kind of lullaby while stroking his brother’s back. He seemed worried and concerned. Occasionally squeezing his brother tighter to his chest.


	5. The bringers of Fate

The soft hum of the engine was hardly audible within the room. Thor stroke his brother’s hair gently and kissed his forehead. It was a very rare thing that he could do this. Loki snuggled closer to him and mumbled something about big boats. That made Thor chuckle, what ever dreams Loki were seeing they obviously was quite enjoyable. His little brother looked much better, the colour was returning to his face. How long had it been since Loki had been seriously injured? A couple centuries? He was far to intelligent and devious to be easily caught in a bad situation. It worried Thor that the Norns had sent his brother to Midgard without informing their father. Yet, they had always put their trust in the goddesses of faith so far. That wouldn’t change. It was early morning and at the moment the room was empty except the two of them. Draping his cloak around Loki’s shoulders, Thor leaned back against the wall and cherished the time given to him.

The door opened a short while later and Stark entered. He was drinking from a steaming cup of coffee and seemed restless. Upon seeing the two gods he shook his head and seated himself while playing with some tech of his.

“You know”, he said. “If I didn’t know you two were brothers I would probably mistake you for a couple. At least when you are like that.”

“I hope you don’t let you mind wander further in that direction”, Thor warned. “I hold no indecent thoughts about my brother.”

“Relax”, Stark drained his cup. “When he is awake it is obvious you two are brothers. He is quite smart, huh?”

“He is indeed”, Thor chuckled. “His skills are perhaps not those of a warrior but I would never want to met him in a contest of wits. Alas, he is not well regarded in Asgard.”

“Why not?”

“Asgardians value strength and valour in battle. Seidr and tricks should be used to enhance skills, not being the basis of strength. It is considered a woman’s art. Add that Loki has blood of the Jotun who are also known for their treacherous nature and preference of deception. Were he not a son of Odin, few would accept him.”

“I guess Seidr is his magic?” Stark kept playing with his tech. “Well, thanks to that magic I no longer has shrapnel in my chest. So, I’m grateful.” Thor chuckled and rubbed his eyes. The gesture did not go unnoticed by Stark. “Have you been awake all night?”

“Aye, it is a rare treat to have Loki depend on me”, Thor answered. “I wasn’t going to waste it by sleeping.”

“Even though he is sleeping?”

“Have you not noticed his barbed tongue when awake?”

“Touché.”

Soon the rest of the Avengers started to drop in. They took notice of the still sleeping shape and talked in hushed voices. Banner knelt briefly by Loki’s side and looked at him closely before concluding nothing was wrong. Rather, the relaxed sleep was a good sign. It wasn’t until midmorning when Loki finally stirred and blinked awake. Still groggy from sleep he buried his face in Thor’s shoulder and dug his fingers into Thor’s back. Refusing to acknowledge he was awake. That made Thor laugh quietly. Speaking softly in Asgardian he addressed his brother.

“I’m starting to believe you actually like hugging me”, he said and took full advantage to hug Loki tightly.

“Stupid oaf”, his little brother answered. “Are you trying to strangle me?” If that was his only complaint, then he truly didn’t mind. Instead he relaxed and allowed himself to be squeezed harder.

“It has been long since you allowed this”, Thor said, stroking his hair. “I have to admit, I’ve missed it.”

“I wonder who the child is”, Loki huffed. “But I will say, I’m glad you are here.”

“Is that so?”

“It is so. And without your annoying friends making jest of me.”

“They mean no harm, Loki. They jest with me as well.”

“They jest _with_ you but they _make_ jest _of_ me. You know what they call me.”

“I’m sure they mean no harm...”

“Really? It is no harm in calling me argr or telling me to put on a dress? I’m their prince as much as you. Without me, you and your friends would already be dead.”

Thor had to admit that Loki had a point. He had said as much to Stark earlier and he really couldn’t make excuses. It was a sweet meaning behind Loki’s bitter words however. Without the scrutiny of their friends Loki was much more open towards Thor’s affections, and more willing to be affectionate in turn.

"I hate to butt into the brotherly conversation”, Stark said. “But maybe we should all talk. And have breakfast. I really want breakfast. No one else want breakfast?”

An agent was asked to fetch breakfast for all of them. While they waited Thor engaged in conversation with his new friends. Loki had finally admitted he was awake but still leaned against Thor’s chest, almost as if he was savouring the opportunity. He played with a corner of Thor’s cape, twining around his fingers and making rabbits with it.

“What is a hydra?” he asked out of nowhere. They all looked at him, confused. “What?”

“A hydra is monster from Greek mythology”, Banner explained. “If you cut off one head to more will grow in its stead.”

“Why cut off its head then? You will only get more heads. Go for the eyes, the legs or the heart.” Loki kept playing with the cape. “So a hydra is real?”

“Not that I’m aware off”, Stark said. “But if the Norse myths has some truth to them, who knows."

"I did _not_ give birth to a horse”, Loki muttered. “I have never turned into a mare.”

“Well...” Thor began before Loki elbowed him. Hard. “Okay, okay. I give!”

“Why do you ask about a hydra?” Romanoff said.

“I just remembered something the guy said before I passed out”, the young god didn’t look at any of them. Thor could sense the shiver that went through Loki’s body. “He said ‘hail hydra’, so I was just curious.”

Rogers, who had been drinking a cup of coffee, started coughing heavily and looked at Loki in disbelief. “Are you sure he said ‘hail hydra’?” he said.

“Well, I was on the verge of unconsciousness. You know, from nearly dying and all.” The sarcasm was heavy. “I’m as sure as I can be. It was such a peculiar thing to say in that situation, that’s why it stuck.”

“What does it mean, Cap?” Barton asked.

“During the war there was a subdivision within the German military. They developed technology and weapons. They were called Hydra and used to salute using the words ‘hail hydra’. I never thought I would hear those words again. Least of all within Shield.”

“Fury needs to be informed off this”, Romanoff said. “Come on Barton.” The two agents headed to the door. Just before leaving they paused. “Could all of you keep this a secret until we know more?”

“Of course”, Rogers answered.

“I have Jarvis keep an eye on things”, Stark agreed.

“And Loki, I hate to ask this of you but would you mind being in a secured room? They tried to kill you once already. They might try again.”

“I can’t promise I will stay put for to long but I don’t mind. Thor can guard me. Right brother?”

“You don’t even need to ask.”

 

XOX

 

A light flickered to life in the room. Loki was immediately on his feet and walked to the apparition. Thor had left to fetch some food for them. Kneeling in front of the apparition, he waited. One of the Norns, he couldn’t tell which one, had sent her image to Earth.

“Your task is still incomplete, prince of Asgard”, the voice was faint, a mirage. “You must haste in your completion.”

“I will not fail you”, Loki answered. “But my task has proven more difficult than I anticipated. The mortals are many and they have many secrets. I know not where to look.” The Norn stayed quiet, maybe conferring with her sisters unseen. When she spoke, it was with the voice of prophecy.

“ _What lies hidden here within,_

_Where your search yet begin._

_A monster’s fate has no escape,_

_He will wear no hero’s cape._

_To his doom shall the giant fall,_

_And no more will any his name call._ ”

As always the prophecy were cryptic but Loki could at least understand the first two lines. If he wanted to find the Tesseract he had to start here in the hellicarrier. But he would also have to leave it afterwards.

“Great Norna”, he said. “May I tell my brother about this? Have his aid in my search?”

“Nay, prince of Asgard. This your task and yours alone. You shall speak no more with the oldest son of Odin. Now go and fulfil your duty.” With that, she was gone. Loki could feel a bitter taste in his mouth. This was going to look like betrayal. He hoped Thor could understand. In order to buy some time he made a copy of himself and snuck out of the room. He had a vague idea of where he needed to go. Hiding himself from searching eyes he let his instincts lead him. Lies and deceptions were part of his nature as much as mischief and thievery. Depending on how he used it, it could be a force for good or a force for evil. He hoped that he this time worked for something good.

 

XOX

 

“ _Sir, there is something I think you want to see._ ” Jarvis voice chimed, startling them.

“What is it Jarvis?” Tony asked.

“ _This footage is at least from thirty minutes ago but I only now got access to it._ ”

“Okay, that is odd. What should we do?” he addressed the others. Thor was eating in a corner, having been caught by Fury and asked to come along. Fury himself stood with folded arms, flanked by Barton and Romanoff. Rogers and Banner was seated at the table. They had all been discussing the supposed reappearance of Hydra within the walls of Shield.

“Is it anything important?” Fury demanded.

“It could be”, Rogers noted. “If it was blocked for some reason I think we should find out why.”

“Very well, Captain. Go ahead Stark. And no funny business.”

Tony threw up a holographic screen and told Jarvis to show them the footage. The quality of the video was surprisingly good and the sound conveyed easily. Immediately they noticed that the scene had been captured from several different angles. The first minute nothing happened. Then, Loki walked in quietly among the crates. He had changed his clothing. Instead of the soft tunic and dark pants he wore an overcoat in black with green and gold details. Under it he seemed to be wearing some sort of armour. The boots went to his calf and the pants was tight. It looked like he had dressed for battle.

With slender fingers he traced the crates and seemed to be looking for something. Stopping at a crossway he looked to his left and smiled. Sitting on the floor was a big box. On the box was an emblem. A skull with arms extending from it. Loki approached the box, knelt and run his hands over the lock. It clicked and he opened the box. Another click was heard behind his head. An agent had cocked a gun and was aiming it at the young god.

“I have to admit I’m impressed”, the agent said. “I didn’t think you would survive the poison.”

“And you think I care about the opinion of a mortal?” Loki mocked. “A man who tries to go up against a god?”

“Well, this man almost killed that god. And I will do so now.”

“Really? You think you can kill me? With that toy of yours?” A gunshot echoed and Loki’s body disappear in a green shimmer. “You can’t even see where I am.” Behind the agent stood the god of mischief with a cruel smile. The agent spun and tried to hit Loki with his gun but Loki only danced out of the way. Casually he conjured a dagger and jumped, kicking the agent. The man flew and hit the craters with a loud crash, his gun clattered to the floor out of his reach. Before the agent could react had Loki placed the dagger against the man’s neck. The point aimed at the aorta.

“You know where the Tesseract is”, Loki said menacingly. “You told me as much. Now, you are going to tell me.”

“You think I fear death?” the agent laughed. He looked like he tried to bite something and then seemed shocked.

“Looking for this?” Loki held up a small, white capsule. “Poison no doubt. Can’t have you kill yourself before you have given me what I seek.”

“It is not on the hellicarrier!” the man said in a panicked voice.

“I know that much. If it had I would have been able to feel its presence. I want to know where it is. Tell me!” Blood trickled from the mans neck and he whimpered.

“I tell you! I tell you! Please don’t kill me!”

“Good boy”, Loki said mockingly. “But maybe you can do even better and show me?”

“Yes! I promise! We only need to get off the hellicarrier. We will need one of the jets.” The man was sweating profusely and he looked at Loki in terror. Maybe fearing that the god would take revenge on him.

“Oh, I don’t need a jet to get away from here.” Grabbing the agent by the neck Loki grinned evilly and in a green flash, they were gone.

“ _That’s the full footage, sir._ ” Jarvis voice made them all jump. It brought them back to reality. A heavy feeling of unease filled the room. Thor was muttering to himself.

“Are they still on the carrier?” Fury asked.

“ _No, Mr. Fury. Neither has been seen since._ ”

“Shit!” Fury looked at them fiercely. “I hope we can all agree to treat Loki as a hostile force for the moment? If he manages to get to the Tesseract _and_ subdue Hydra into his command, we are in trouble.”

“Loki is still my brother!” Thor said. “And a prince of Asgard. I still believe he has no bad intentions."

"I understand your concerns”, Rogers said. “But Fury is right. You saw how easily he handled that man. At the moment we don’t know Loki’s objective and that makes him dangerous.”

“I don’t know Cap”, Tony said. “Isn’t he still doing what he came to do?”

“Maybe.”

“What I don’t understand is why he wouldn’t talk to me”, Thor grumbled. “Something is going on and I’m afraid to find out what.”

 

XOX

 

_A monster’s fate has no escape,_

_He will wear no hero’s cape._

_To his doom shall the giant fall,_

_And no more will any his name call._

The Norns chanted the lines over and over. The false prince would be brought down.


	6. Punishment

Finally, he had the Tesseract. The accursed cube was secure in one of his spells. A sort of pocket dimension. No one could get it out of his hand now, and he intended to keep it that way until he could return to Asgard. He ignored the destruction around him. The agent had raised the alarm as soon as they entered, shouting about hydra and everyone had gone into a frenzy. Most had been killed by friendly fire, only those who had come to close had he killed himself. It was not his first time in battle and it didn’t faze him. Still, he figured he needed to do something about this group. To teach them a lesson. A pale faced man was hiding under a table, whimpering to himself. It was obvious he was no fighter so Loki let him be.

“Oh, great Norns”, he called. “I have at last retrieved the Tesseract as you commanded. Is it yet time for me to return to Asgard and present this in front of the All-Father, Odin, king of Asgard and my father?” The three figures shimmered into view, they were so see through it was almost impossible to discern them.

“Nay, prince of Asgard”, they said. “Your task is not yet complete. There is one thing more we need you to do before you can return to your father.”

“Then tell me!” Loki demanded. “Tell me and I will do it so I can return to my home.”

The Norns spoke and Loki listened. Confirming the orders they gave him. Without waiting he left to their bidding. Leaving the pale man to wait in silence, knowing he needed to share these news with the director.

 

XOX

 

It was horrible. The sheer scale of it was beyond belief. Bruce felt sick watching the carnage. Loki had seemed like a sweet boy. A sharp tongue and witty comments, sure. But he hadn’t looked capable of doing this.

“It seems that most of it was from friendly fire, sir”, agent Hill reported. “I say about twenty were killed by a blade.”

“So out of more than a hundred men, only twenty were killed by Loki himself?” Fury asked her.

“That appears to be the case.”

“Any survivors?”

“We are still looking.”

Bruce managed to find an intact chair and sat down. Rogers joined him first but soon the others had joined as well. They were subdued. It was obviously partly the work of Hydra but no one doubted Loki had the Tesseract now.

“I can’t believe that Loki actually killed twenty people”, Tony said amazed. “He didn’t seem like the type.”

“Loki and I have been in battle many times”, Thor said. “Fighting trolls, monsters and bandits while protecting the nine realms. This look very typical of a battlefield after Loki is finished.”

“Seriously? This is typical?” Tony sounded doubtful.

“Aye, do not underestimate my brother. Once, he was captured by a group of bandits. They intended to sell him. Being the son of Odin and a skilled sorcerer meant he could fetch a good price in their eyes. Despite having his Seidr sealed and being weakened by the rough treatment, Loki used his silver tongue to create conflict within the group. Spreading lies and rumours. It was done masterfully, they never suspected him. We tried to gain on them in order to free Loki but it was no use. Turned out he didn’t need our help. He managed to turn the bandits against each other to the point that they started to kill each other. By the time we arrived, he was the only one still alive. The scene looked very much like this one.”

“Impressive”, Tony said.

“It must have been fairly recent, right?” Barton said.

“Nay, friend”, Thor said. “Loki was only three centuries old when this happened. And that was not even the first time he had managed to free himself from danger.”

“Only three centuries”, Tony chuckled. “Not something you hear everyday. But I would guess that means he was really young at the time.”

“Aye. You would probably have mistaken him for a youth in his early teens. If that.”

“Quite the child who can do something like that without fear”, Natasha said. “I don’t know if I would call him brave or just a psychopath in the making.”

“I think you misunderstood me”, Thor said. “He didn’t need our help, yes, but he was very distraught and had been fearing for his life the whole time. He had hoped we would catch up to the bandits but in the end he feared we would be to late. I can remember clearly the months of nightmares he had afterwards. Insisting on sleeping with either our parents or me.”

“That’s a sweet story”, Fury interrupted. “But I fear your brother has gone of the hinges. You will need to listen to this man.” A pale man, shaking and twitching stood beside the director.

“He... he... walked in... with an agent. They started shouting and next thing... everyone was shooting...” the man mumbled. “Horrible, horrible. Anyone who got in his way, killed.”

“You need to tell them what you heard afterwards, agent Gate.”

“He was speaking to someone, at least it seemed like it. There was no one there. No sound. He was saying something about Asgard, Odin and home. Then he said ‘By your command, I will go to this tower named after Stark and destroy it. Then I will delay no more.’ After that he disappeared.”

“He is going to destroy my tower?” Tony exclaimed. “Why? I thought we were becoming friends!”

“Loki thinks he is working for the Norns”, Thor said bitterly. “I don’t know if he truly works for them or if he just believes he does. Either way, we need to stop him.”

“Hopefully without causing to much destruction”, Bruce muttered. “Where is your tower.”

“New York.”

“Oh... last time I was there I kind of destroyed Harlem...”

“You destroyed Harlem? How? Throwing big words at them?”

“I guess it is time I tell all of you about me.”

 

XOX

 

The tower stood as a spire into the sky, shamelessly announcing the owner. Big letters saying STARK was clearly visible on the side. Loki stood on the roof eyeing the city below. It was amazing what the humans had accomplished in a mere millennia. It was possible that their short lives propelled them forward in a way that the Asgardian’s long lives prevented them from. He was hesitating. Still not sure why the Norns wanted the tower destroyed. As if his thought had been a summon he heard their voices.

“ _The stage has been set_ ”, they whispered. The human city faded, a dark and forbidding chamber came into view. Loki realised he was standing in some sort of pit, looking up he saw all three Norns standing at the edge above him. Their faces was obscured.

“Time has come”, one said.

“Fate will claim its due”, another said.

“And the false prince shall die”, said the third.

“What is the meaning of this!” Loki demanded. “You told me to destroy the tower and now this?”

“Fool!”

“Fool!”

“Fool!”

“You will answer me!”

“It makes commands”, one Norna noted. “It knows not its place.”

“Soon it shall”, another answered.

“You told me to find the Tesseract and bring it to Odin”, Loki hissed. “Was that a lie.”

“We are the Norns, our words are our bond. We told you the truth, giant. The prince of Asgard will take the Tesseract and present in front of his father. The true prince of Asgard, the true son of Odin, the god of thunder.”

“What?” Loki gaped at them. “I’m also a true son of Odin! I will not allow you to deny that bond.”

“Your faith, giant, are sealed. There is no escape for a monster such as you.” The Norns now spoke in unison. “By the heroes’ hand you will perish.”

“You set me up?” the reality of betrayal hit Loki hard. “You intend to have my own brother and those mortals kill me? Do you really think I will allow you to succeed? I’m a master of sorcery, I won’t be defeated so easily!”

The Norns grew in size, as one they stretched forward their hands and seemed to rip something from Loki. He gasped at the sensation, moments later pain flooded him, weakness overtook him. As he watched they spun threads of green and gold into a tight knot before placing it over him.

“You Seidr won’t aid you, false prince. For we have sealed it away from you. Only if the All-Father himself gives you his love will it return to you. And only if he does so in person before the people of Asgard.” The voices echoed in his skull and he felt dizzy. He had no time to react when an explosion suddenly propelled him through the air. With a crash he flew through a window in a nearby building. Something green and large came into view. It grabbed him and threw him out of the window. He hit Stark’s tower and tumbled down on the helicopter pad. Spitting blood he looked up to see the Avengers gathered, their eyes on him. Even Thor stood glaring at him. Loki wanted to sob. He had only wanted to do something good.

 

XOX

 

“Can we not do his job for him?” Tony whined as Loki once again crashed into the tower, dodging an arrow from Barton’s bow. The young god seemed unfocused and almost got hit by Cap’s shield. Seeing the shape of the Hulk, the god of mischief began running and jumped as far as he could, landing on the nearby rooftop. It was strange to imagine that within that monster was the quiet and careful doctor Bruce Banner.

“Something is weird”, Thor muttered. “Why isn’t he fighting back?”

“Are you really complaining about that?” Barton demanded. But Tony could see what Thor meant. Instead of attacking or defending Loki simply tried to avoid getting hit. They had all seen what he could do. Even if he didn’t wish to hurt them he could have still countered. Yet he didn’t. The Hulk had followed the young god and caught him around the neck with a huge fist. With enormous strength the Hulk threw Loki who crashed through several floors of the Stark tower.

“Okay!” Tony shouted. “That’s enough. I had it with you guys destroying my tower. I will go talk to him.”

“Stark”, Cap warned.

“It is my tower and so far you are doing more damage than he is. Just keep the coms open and be nearby.”

“Be careful”, Thor said. “But if you can avoid hurting my brother any further...”

“I will try to do so”, Tony promised and sped away. He landed and the suit was quickly dissembled as he walked. The destruction was pretty bad but it was mostly the interior and the windows that had suffered. Jarvis informed Tony that Loki was in a pile of rubble a couple of stairs down. The floor was completely destroyed, crawling weakly from the rubble was the young god himself. He didn’t seem eager to fight and was breathing hard.

“Hi there, Loki”, Tony said. “I’d really like to know why you want to destroy my tower. Mind telling me?”

“Tony?” Loki mumbled confused while attempting to sit up. “I’m sorry... I’m sorry... I thought I was doing the right thing... that it was good... I’m sorry... I... I... was wrong...” Collapsing on the floor it was obvious he would not fight any of them any soon. Thor came flying through the destroyed windows and landed. Without hesitation he walked to his little brother and lifted him to his arms. Gently stroking Loki’s black hair and murmuring soothingly to him. The rest of the Avengers joined them, staying quiet and watching. Banner had returned to normal and tried to not look at the destruction.

“Loki?” Thor said gently. “Why did you do this?”

“The Norns...” Loki said as tears began trickling down his face. “They meant for me to die...”

“What!” the shock in Thor’s voice was clear. The young god began to sob in his brother’s arms.

“They called me a false prince, that their prophecy was about me”, he said between the sobs. “That it was my faith to die. Killed by your hands.”

“Prophecy? Loki, what prophecy? Please, brother. You need to tell me.”

“They gave it to me back in the hellicarrier, after telling me I still had to find the Tesseract.”

“Do you remember the prophecy?” Thor asked urgently and Loki nodded, he began reciting.

“ _What lies hidden here within,_

_Where you search yet begin._

_A monster’s fate has no escape,_

_He will wear no hero’s cape._

_To his doom shall the giant fall,_

_And no more will any his name call._ ”

“Oh, Loki”, Thor said sadly. “I’m sorry. I wished I had known.”

“I only wanted to prove”, the young god was crying harder, “that my skills could be used for good. For others instead of against them. Thor, they took my Seidr.”

The Avengers had slowly come closer. Tony winced when he saw how badly Loki was hurt. It was a wonder the boy was even awake. Banner tried to come closer, also noticing the severity of the injuries, but stopped.

“Your Seidr?” Thor said confused.

“They sealed it”, Loki sobbed weakly. “I can’t use it. I can’t even feel it. It is like it is gone.”

“Shhh”, the god of thunder said soothingly. “Everything will be okay, Loki. I’m here and I won’t let anyone hurt you. We will help you.”

But Loki couldn’t hear them any longer.


	7. A father's love

Even after a week it was clear that Earth’s technology wasn’t enough to help Loki. His health deteriorated quickly and they started to fear for his life. It was decided that Thor would bring his little brother with him back to Asgard and its healers. Holding his brother’s limp body tightly to his chest Thor faced the sky from the top of the Stark tower.

“Heimdall”, he called, “bring us home.” A bright light descended and the next instant the brothers were gone. Back in Asgard, Thor stepped of the Bifrost and nodded to Heimdall. Feeling Loki weakening in his arm he didn’t stop and began running.

“There is a horse waiting”, Heimdall called. “It will be faster than running.” Thor halted and realised there was indeed a horse waiting. He quickly joisted himself and Loki up in the saddle, riding as quickly as he could to the palace. It seemed that Heimdall had warned the guards and healers of their arrival. Waiting at the gate was Tyr with a group of guards and to his side the queen herself. Frigga gasped at the sight of her youngest son. Immediately she commandeered both healers and warriors to carry Loki with haste to the healing chambers. Tyr looked disapproving. Thor put a hand on the man’s shoulder.

“My brother is dying, Tyr”, he said. “He tried to do a good thing.”

“And we can all see how well that went”, the general growled, walking away. Thor felt heavy, he had hardly slept during the last week, sick with worry for his brother. Deciding that Loki was safe in Frigga’s hands he went to his room and fell asleep as soon as he hit his bed.

 

XOX

 

Two very worried parents stood watch over their son. Heimdall had told them what he could about the events on Earth. The healers were working as quickly as they could but they couldn’t break the seal on Loki’s Seidr. Frigga had knelt and held tightly her boy’s hand, trying to boost him with her own magic. Seeing the pale, sickly face sent a boiling feeling into Odin’s gut. A icy fury he hadn’t felt since he had first saved Loki from death at the hands of his own people. His hand on Gungnir was turning white as he clenched his fist around the metal. That was the only indication he showed outward of his emotions. He needed to seem in control, even as his beloved boy lay at death’s door.

Loki stirred slightly and opened his eyes. They fell first on Frigga and then on Odin. Tears welled up as he stared at them. Grief, betrayal and fear was reflected in those green eyes. A sob escaped the boy’s lips and he closed his eyes.

“Forgive me...” he whimpered. “Forgive me... I’m sorry... I’m sorry...”

“Shh, my dear boy”, Frigga said gently. “You are not to blame.”

“I’m sorry”, the sobs grew heavier. It tore at Odin’s heart. It had been many centuries since he had seen the boy this distraught. Not since the wight. Loki’s next words nearly crushed him. “I’m sorry I couldn’t be your real son. I’m sorry I always bring you shame and grief. You... you don’t have to pretend you love me...”

“Loki”, Frigga said with chocked voice. “My sweet, poor boy. How can you think that I don’t love you?” Carefully she lifted the boy into her arms and let him cry brokenly. But Odin knew that the words hadn’t been directed at her. Nothing could make anyone doubt the queen’s love for her sons. No, the love Loki doubted, desperately wanted, was his. His father’s love. Odin’s. And it broke Odin when he realised Loki didn't know just how much his father loved him.

 

XOX

 

Thanks to the healers and Frigga sharing her Seidr with Loki, the young prince had healed quickly. Yet, suspicions impregnated Asgard. Rumours about all kinds of crimes were floating around. Thor was fuming with anger. The crimes Loki was accused of was completely false. A quick visit to Earth had allowed Thor to learn that Loki’s actions had exposed and effectively weakened a criminal organisation hiding within Shield. Fury told Thor to send his brother their gratitude and good will. Words Loki still hadn’t heard.

Thor stood in the throne room, speaking with his parents when Tyr lead a bound Loki up to the king. The general’s eyes were hard and unforgiving as he shoved the young prince. Anger welled up in Thor at his brother’s treatment. Before he could say anything Tyr spoke.

“Don’t delay his trial any longer, Odin. The people grow restless.”

“And of what crimes are you accusing my little brother?” Thor demanded. “Your prince.”

“Your so called brother has committed treason, Thor”, Tyr said relentlessly. “Such actions can not go unpunished. Enough people are assembled here to make this a legitimate trial. Better this way than in front of the whole council.”

“You don’t care about that!”

“I do not. But I am still loyal to my king and that’s why I decided to do this. Speak your sentence, my king.”

“Loki acted on orders from the Norns! If anyone was betrayed it was Loki! They tricked him, used him and then tried to kill him.”

“And your proof? His words?”

“Enough!” Odin banged Gungnir into the floor. “I have spoken with the Norns and they have admitted their actions. Loki is indeed innocent.”

“They betrayed him, father!” Thor protested. “Are they going to get away with it?”

“I fear there is little I can do. They claim they acted in Asgard’s best interest. Many are going to believe them”, Odin rose from his throne. “Tyr, would you please release my son from his bounds?”

 

 

Grumbling, Tyr removed the ropes and coiled them. Loki looked at the floor and had done so since he entered the throne room. The young god had become listless, the seal on his magic and the vile accusations had caused him great pains. He had heard Thor shouting without listening to the words. It didn’t matter. A warm hand touched his cheek gently. It was rough and callused. Different from Thor’s. The hand gently guided his face upward so that Loki’s eyes would met the one eye of the All-Father.

“My son”, Odin said. “I have caused you much grief. Before and now. For this, I am truly sorry.”

Loki stared at him blankly, he couldn’t take in the words. Yet, the warm hand on his cheek was still gentle. A thumb dried away a tear from his eyes. There was something very tender in the gesture. It reminded Loki of his childhood. Back when Odin had been his fortress and sense of safety. No matter the harm he had suffered, he had always felt safe when in the strong arms of his father,

“Let it be known to all”, Odin announced, “that Loki is my beloved son. He is as dear to me as his brother. I am proud of his accomplishments and he is a true prince of Asgard.”

In spite of himself, Loki began crying. Ugly sobs escaped his lips, it was words he had never thought he would hear. Without thinking he wrapped his arms around his father’s back, still crying helplessly. To his surprise, the strong arms from his childhood surrounded him and allowed him to cry into his father’s shoulder. In a quiet whisper Odin whispered for Loki’s ears alone. “I’m sorry that you had to wait so long to hear those words. I love you very dearly, my son.”

Loki couldn’t do anything but cry harder, not even noticing the seal on his Seidr fading. Over and over he said in a chocked voice to his father.

“I love, I love you.”


	8. Epilogue

The blue light of the Tesseract flickered slightly as he placed it on a pedestal in the vault. Hopefully it would remain there for the foreseeable future. Maybe even longer. It was a relief to finally be rid off it.

“Are you sure?” Thor’s voice sounded from behind him. “You could have gotten a great ceremony in the great hall followed by an equally great celebration." Loki turned to his brother and smiled warmly. Without feeling ashamed or weak he embraced Thor tightly.

“I’m sure”, he said realising his brother. “I already gotten what I always wanted. Besides, it is safer like this. If no one knows the Tesseract is here, no one can come looking for it.”

“Wise words”, Thor chuckled. “Maybe you should become the king after all.”

“Don’t speak nonsense. I don’t want a throne!”

“Then what do you want?”

“I haven’t decided yet”, Loki began walking up the stairs back to the main halls. “There are many worlds out there, maybe I go explore them. Later.”

“Later?” Thor followed him and they walked side by side. “Why later? I do not think father would stop you should you ever say you want to go.”

“Oh, he has already given his blessings. On the condition that I give Heimdall a heads up from time to time.” Loki smiled at the memory. “But there is something else that needs to be done first.”

“Aye? And what might that be?”

“The giants are amassing an army on our very doorstep, they probably plan to invade either Asgard or Midgard.” Loki explained.

“The giants are no match for my hammer”, Thor laughed, brandishing the weapon. “One hit and they go home.”

“Maybe. Or they just wait and try again. I know that fending off the giants is usually your job, Thor, but leave it to me this time.”

“What do you intend to do?” Thor frowned. “You can’t really fight them, you know that right?”

“Oh, brother. Sometimes you are just so clueless”, Loki laughed. “Who do you think I am? I’m the god of mischief. The giants are famed for their trickery and lies. I will simply defeat them at their own game.”

His older brother stared at him in silence for a moment before breaking out in a roaring laughter. It only hurt a little bit when Thor slapped him wholeheartedly in the back. As always the oaf didn’t know how to hold back. Loki pitted his future wife, she had better be a strong one or she would break.

“You know, Loki”, Thor said. “In the end, the prophecy did come true. Just not as the Norns had hoped.”

“And why do you say that?”

“You found what you had always been looking for. Banner turned out to be the monster, a hero without a hero’s cape. And you took down that huge Midgard organisation that had caused a lot of trouble. The giant fell to his doom and no one calls his name. Instead of predicting your failure, they predicted your victory.”

Loki thought about it and then smiled wickedly. “It does please me to know that their attempt at betrayal ended up working against them”, he chuckled evilly. “Oh, how it must grate.”

“You are a bad person.”

“I thought you knew?”

They laughed together and continued their walk down the corridors. It didn’t matter where they were headed. In fact, either of them had a plan. Simply enjoying each others company.  **End!**


	9. Afterwords

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sooo, this is something I intend to do with all my work I post here. This is not part of the story and you can happily ignore it if you want. The second part of the series should be up pretty soon.

It has been a while since I wrote this story. I wanted to be almost finished with the whole series before I posted. Since it is annoying to see a story go dead. This is actually a three parter, the last part is about half-finished when I write this. Those who read my other work will recognise me choosing to write an afterwords. This is mostly just my thoughts on stuff, the story, writing and things in general.

Some would say that this story is set in an Alternate Universe. To which I will disagree. Rather than an alternate universe I'd say it is an alternate story set within the universe of the MCU. There are some clear differences in how the characters behave in certain instances. Thor and Loki having had a different relationship growing up is obviously different, both in personality and in their interactions. The fact that Odin in this series is not the bad guy is also important. The real "villain" in this story is the Norns.  
True to form, I choose to make Jotuns giants in general rather than just Frost Giants. Why? Because in Norse Mythology there were many different kinds of giants. Not just Frost Giants. Being from Scandinavia means that Norse mythology is a great part of my cultural heritage and that's why I chose to adhere to the myths rather than Marvel.

 

Now, as someone who writes professionally as well. I'd like to give you all some serious pointers. There are some tendencies I've noticed that are unfortunate.

  1. Never apologize for a chapter. Not every chapter needs to drive the story forward in a tangible way. Sometimes a story gains from a pause. Giving the reader some room to breath and the characters to develop.
  2. Have a clear goal in mind. Always know where you are going with a story. If you insert certain elements, make certain you go with them. Especially if they are heavier. Use the things you establish. Don't discard things.
  3. Proofread. 99% of all mistakes can be caught by simply proofreading the text. You will notice the mistakes pretty quickly. It is easy to accidentally miss a word or mess up the order of a sentence. Not to mention common spelling mistakes. This is important! Without proofreading your work will be more difficult to read and the meaning can be lost.
  4. Don't use parentheses. It looks bad in a text. Not only is it unnecessary to add any form of commentary within the story, anything that is put in parentheses can be put between two commas instead. Not to mention way more grammatical correct. So instead of this: _Carl walked on the side-walk (he was late for work) when the car drew by,_ use this: _Carl walked on the side-walk, he was late for work, when the car drew by._ It looks better, it is correct and it makes the text easier to read. If what you want to write is to long for a comma, just add to the paragraph. There is nothing wrong with that.



 

Till next time and next part of the story.


End file.
